


Back to School

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001





	Back to School

"Professor Avon?" The whispered but familiar voice stopped Avon in his tracks. There was no use in denying who he was, his disguise had obviously not fooled the man's sharp eyes. He turned around slowly, his hands ready to reach inside for his concealed weapon at the first hint of danger.

It was face was from a past when he didn't need to wear weapons and there had been no price on his head. The wavy-haired man had been one of his top students at the Federation Science Academy.

The Avon he had been then was a stranger to him now. His life was nothing but walls and defensive measures these days. A life time of being betrayed had taken its toll. He said impassively, "Deva."

The man was genuinely glad to see him but he looked around nervously and his voice remained discreet, "It's Professor Deva now."

"Of course." Avon wasn't surprised. The man had been bright. They had spent many nights discussing new projects and researching advances in computing. He had fond memories of that time. Being dragged into running the analysis for the Acquitar Project had been the beginning of the end of this life.

"We were all worried after the Federation came looking for you and you disappeared. I know the Administration didn't like what you were saying about them."

"They were fools."

Deva chuckled. "I remember. You never could stand fools. But then I heard that you'd joined Blake. I was glad you were safe."

Avon could barely keep a snarl from appearing on his lips. Safety and Blake were contradictions in terms.  Suddenly he had no desire to stay and 'chat'. He had to return to the ship with the data he had hacked from the University's medical research computers. It might lead to a way to synthesize the Pylene-50 antidote. "Safety is a relative term. I'm in a hurry. If you'll excuse me." He rushed off.

"I understand. I just wanted to say…" Deva's words trailed off as Avon disappeared around the corner. He'd wanted to say that he had admired Avon for standing up to the stupidity that excused itself as management at the University. _Federation lackeys. _He had always felt guilty that he hadn't supported Professor Avon back then.


End file.
